For Eternity
by MissDelena
Summary: Slight different ending to season 2. Elena is given a devastating confession that leaves her relationship with Stefan broken beyond repair, Damon is still bitten and things take a different turn. Set far in the future. AU. Smut & Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Slight different ending to season 2. Elena is given a devastating confession that leaves her relationship with Stefan broken beyond repair, Damon is still bitten and things take a different turn. Set far in the future. AU. It will flip from now and in the future as you learn the story.**

Damon lifted his eyes from his book, the noise from downstairs had raised and even though he couldn't pick out words he could hear Elena and she was upset. He slowly placed the book on his bed and then sped to the bottom of the stairs. This is not what he needed, not now, not after all that had happened the last few days.

Elena had died and come back to life. Jenna had died. John had saved Elena and in the process he had gotten bitten by Tyler. Damon cursed under his breath.

Elena pulled away from Stefan, she was seething from his confession. Tears streaked her face and left evidence of his betrayal. She ran to the other side of the room, heaving breaths and pounding heart. Still dressed as she did earlier for the funeral of Jenna and John, her hair now fell free around her face and her heels had been kicked aside.

"Why Stefan? Why?" she screamed, sobs escaping her throat between breaths. Damon appeared and sped to her side, gripping both shoulders he pulled her to him. He lifted one hand to cup her face as she soaked it with tears. "Tell me why!" She screamed again turning her head and eyes away from Damon, desperation wrenching from the pit of her stomach.

"What's going on?" Damon asked simply, still trying to steady Elena who was desperately trying to pull away from his embrace. Bile rose in her throat but she bit it back down.

"Please" she wept. "Tell me why!" A question so simple but Damon could see this demanded an answer. He ground his teeth at seeing her this upset. Stefan stood with his back to them now, playing with his hands.

"Stefan, what's going on!" Damon asked directly. Elena punched his arm and scrunched her face into an anger that shook even Damon's soul. Stefan didn't answer.

"Stop lying to me! Tell me Damon why he fucking did it!" she begged, morals thrown from the window, the boarding house suddenly seemed full of windows. Damon could feel her heart pounding, his tear covered hands still gripped on her tiny frame, he could feel her shaking under his touch. She battled against him, angry at him just as much as she was with Stefan. "Liars!" She shouted at Damon. "Tell me why Damon, is this all a fucking game? Am I a fucking game?" She spat, slapping her hand against Damon's shoulder. This had to be bad, Elena Gilbert never used blue language. He dragged his eyes away from her for just one moment. The intense look at Stefan made him turn and face them both.

He looked desperate. Emotional. Angry. Devastated. He swallowed hard, tasting his future words as they travelled up his throat. They tasted sour and coated in regret.

"He didn't know Elena." Stefan simply added. Elena shifted, her body calmed slightly as it realised his words, it filtered through into Damon, who let it consume him. The anger built inside him and Elena felt it. She pulled herself closer to him, shielding the space between her and Stefan. Damon was angry and that never ended well.

"I didn't know what Stefan!" Damon growled, his syllables coated with venom.

Stefan took a deep breath in, shifted on his feet and raised his hand to comb through his hair. Elena didn't speak, her bottom lip quivered as her eyes pushed the tears down her face.

He was stalling and Damon knew that move a million miles away. So Damon copied his movements, running his fingers through his hair, moving his balance from one foot to the next until he finally got his answer.

"I compelled her to love me." Elena grabbed Damon's arm and pushed him slightly away from Stefan. He still looked angry but the emotion falling from him mostly was sadness. Damon was devastated at his brothers confession and suddenly Elena knew Damon's part in this. It was painted all over Damon's face and she panicked about his reaction. Elena quickly took both of her hands and slammed them into his shoulders, pushing him further away from Stefan who was looking like he would crumble at any moment. Damon looked confused and angry but a streak of raw emotion passed through his eyes as they met Elena's tear stained face. Stefan never was the one for good timing. Of all the days, this shouldn't have been the one to clear his conscience.

"I'll kill him!" Damon said in a low voice, almost in an inaudible whisper, emotion pouring from him. Elena shushed Damon and let her hand stroke his face, he calmed and closed his eyes, fighting back the need to pounce.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Stefan forced in almost a whisper. Tears now ran freely down his neck and soaked his shirt. Elena wiped her sleeve across her face and sniffed back some of her upset. Grabbing Damon's hand she turned to face Stefan.

"All this time Stefan, it was all a lie. You made me love you. Why tell me now?" Elena spoke clearly, little emotion in her words. Her hand tightly gripped Damon as he kept silent behind her, his body shaking now and then. Stefan looked at his hands, shifted on his feet and then brought his head up to make eye contact with Damon who was staring deep holes into him.

"It wasn't fair to keep you. You died and I panicked. The guilt was eating away at me, I couldn't be selfish with you anymore when he was being so selfless." The words ended in almost a whisper, as his eyes fell from Damon's and back to his hands. "He loves you Elena. I cant deny him anymore. My compulsion was weak to start with, I was surprised it worked at all. When you look at him I can tell I've kept you from what you really need. Who you want." Stefan added as Elena felt Damon take a step back and away from her. She turned to face him, his face full of anger, sorrow and confusion.

Anger at how Stefan had taken Elena away from him, never gave him a chance to be happy with her. Sorrow for his brother, for Elena and this situation. He knew why Stefan had done it, he was obsessed with the thought of Katherine more than he was, and seeing Elena must have sent him into panic. Damon was confused of what this meant for the future, how Elena felt and whether he should run away from it all. They stood there, in silence for an agonising amount of time. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. All that was evident was the strong thump of Elena's calming heart filling their ears.

"I forgive you." Elena let the words tumble from her mouth, simple delicate words that had so much weight that Stefan dropped to the edge of the chair and buried his face in his hands. Damon dipped his eyebrows at her words and pulled his lips into a sour pout. She pulled her hands away from Damon and took a few steps, and then a few more. She reached Stefan and placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. Stefan placed his hand atop Elena's and squeezed the damp fingers that lay below.

Damon snarled in utter despair, a single tear rolled down his face before he swatted it away quickly. He took one last look at Elena, meeting her eyes as she looked back to the older brother. Her face stung. Nose red and cheeks stained with tracks of left over makeup mixed with devastation.

Damon let his eyes linger another second before breaking away and speeding up to his room. He didn't drink. He didn't get angry. He simply buried his head in his pillows and cried, something he hadn't done for over 150 years.

Elena let the moment pass with Damon, she desperately wanted to run to him, apologise, explain, anything. She wanted to let her hand snake around his waist, his hands in her hair and hold on for eternity if it would take away the pain she was feeling right now, she'd do anything. She felt like Stefan had ripped out her heart and eaten it himself. She shook her head to rid the vision, and closed her eyes to see Damon's face once more. She saw that tear roll from his eye. How could this ever be right.

Stefan looked up to Elena and placed his free hand on the side of her face, she pushed away and he stood in panic. She gave him a stern look but he replaced his hand by her cheek. She bit down on her lip as Stefan lowered his head. A firm shove of her hand against his chest made him jump, but he remove his hand and looked confused.

"You said you forgave me!" Stefan asked almost with a cocky swagger. Elena rolled her eyes and narrowed her brows.

"I do, but this..." she pointed at the space between them and then waved her finger between them both. "...this is over. I won't be used Stefan. I need something real. Dying made me realise Im not what you need anymore." She finished.

He blinked hard, but then realisation washed over his face, he knew Elena never wanted to turn for him, it would never be him. He stepped back and nodded slightly, swallowing hard, dipping his head as she took a deep burning breath into her lungs. This must be what freedom feels like.

After an hour sitting quietly on the sofa by the fire, Elena stood and made her way to Damon's bedroom. Stefan had left soon after their silent agreement, expression pulled in many ways.

Elena reached Damon's room, and noticed the door was slightly ajar, she pushed it lightly, squinting in the darkness. She noticed he was lay face up on his bed, staring into space. He didn't look her way as she took a seat on his bed. She swallowed softly. Her eyes were heavy and she really should sleep, but she didn't think she could anymore. He looked devastated.

"I'm sorry he did that to you Elena." Damon said without moving his eyes from his ceiling. He blinked a few times and Elena could see he had been crying. Alot. His face looked patchy and his eyes red.

Another person who knew what he was would assume that he looked normal, but Elena knew his eyes were red from emotion, not lack of.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew." The sentence was so simple and no hesitation brought Elena to speak.

Damon flew to her face, closing the distance to only inches, his eyes flared open and he took her face in his palm. Elena let her eyes flutter at his touch, it was the opposite feeling she had when Stefan had done the same earlier. He took a breath before speaking.

"I could never. Ever. Ever." He swallowed hard and bit down the slow anger building behind his eyes. "I would never hurt you Elena." he whispered as he let his forehead rest against hers. "I..." he hesitated.

"You what Damon?" she spoke into his hand, urging him to say something she knew she probably didn't want to hear. Softly and dripping in emotion.

"I care for you too much." He finished the sentence before pulling away from her presence. He desperately wanted to tell her he loved her with everything he had, but instead, he let that word slip back down. She looked confused yet content, as much as she wanted to hear Damon be real, she knew it was unfair. He swept her up and lay her gently below his satin sheets. "You should get some rest. Sleep Elena." He lifted a hand to stroke away the hair that fell against her cheek, the same hand pulled the sheet up to her chest.

He looked at her face as her expression turned to one of sorrow. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes slammed shut as her body shook and the tears once more began to fall. She felt the pressure build in her throat as she finally let out the small cry she had been harvesting. Damon took a seat in the chair next to his bed and reached over to stroke her hand.

Elena grabbed at him, pulling his hand to under her chin. She kissed his palm softly. He felt the warmth from her heart coat his finger tips as she pulled him into her embrace.

"Please don't leave me Damon." She choked softly, fighting the tears for just a moment.

"I won't, I promise." Damon replied, moving himself closer to her settling body.

"And please don't hate him, he's done us both a huge favour." She gave Damon a little smile and he nodded in agreement, he leaned in and gave her head a little kiss before tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She fell asleep around 30 minutes later, comforted by Damon's presence. Her stirring state and low moans suggested she was dreaming, probably not about nice things and so Damon let the guilt consume him as he didn't wake her, he repeated to himself again and again. She needed rest. She needed to dream. She needed to feel.

At around 3am that morning Damon heard Stefan wander back into the boarding house, he could hear mumblings and sniffles and then Stefan helped himself to Damon's favourite tipple. Damon sighed and made his way down the stairs to play father.

Damon entered the living room to Stefan on his knees arranging stolen fresh flowers in a vase. He looked drunk, he smelled drunk, and he certainly acted drunk by the way he ushered Damon to join him, face plastered with a huge smile. Damon shuffled next to him, on his knees and giving Stefan a concerning look. Stefan lifted his drink for another swig before throwing his arm around Damon's shoulders.

"Do you think" Stefan pointed at Damon with a smile and then wiggled his finger confused. "she will think they're pretty?" Stefan slurred his words, nodding towards the flowers on the table. He smiled drunkenly at Damon and he couldn't help but smile back.

Damon took a good hard look at the flowers on the table. They were oddly arranged, different heights and some were dead or in fact weeds. Elena would have probably scrunched her nose up and said 'Thanks' with a small smile because she was too nice. In reality, she would probably tell her girlfriends just how bad they were, and then laugh about it everytime she saw flowers thereafter. Damon cocked his head to the side, pouted his mouth and then shook it gently. Stefan burst into laughter before shushing himself and giggling lightly. Damon smiled back. Again.

"I'm terrible." Stefan said sadly before sobering up just a little. "I really screwed up and I'm sorry brother." Stefan said patting his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I hope you don't hate me." Stefan added, his head still slightly swaying with the alcohol.

Damon took a deep breath, pressed his lips tight and let the stern look on his face relax slightly.

"I don't hate you Stefan, but I'm not best impressed." Damon added. Stefan nodded in reaction. "You hurt her, and she forgave you like you did nothing. She's special Stefan... and you hurt her." Damon spoke softly, controlled and direct. Stefan responded with a drunken eye blink.

"Look, just go get some sleep and well have this talk when your not swaying while sat down." Damon's words hit Stefan and he swayed a little more, blinking hard and smiling haphazardly here and there. Damon pulled Stefan onto his feet and gave him a brotherly squeeze before ushering him to the stairs. He gestured with his hand and Stefan simply smiled widely.

"I love you Damon, but you need to tell her." Stefan gestured to the bite on Damon's arm and dipped his gaze. He took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "Seven is my lucky number, you kept this from me until today, but tomorrow is day seven... ill find a cure. I promise." Stefan spoke softly and carefully, trying not to stumble over his words.

"Ok, you do that." Damon replied, slapping his brothers back in soft pats. He knew there was no cure, no hope, and he struggled with the idea he was about to let Elena go. Stefan disappeared upstairs and Damon walked back to the living room and the drunken mess Stefan had left.

The weeds and stolen flowers drooped from the vase and Damon weighed up the option of leaving them where they stood for Stefan to rub his head at and remember his drunken stupor. Or he could throw them away and save the moment for himself. He choose the latter with a sorrow filled smile. Facing death never seemed so ironic.

Damon had become too weak to move, Elena had found out and they had taken each day as a new challenge.

As she moped his brow like a good wife would he looked up into her eyes and prepared to say goodbye. Her heart broke into a thousand little pieces, each threatening to evaporate when Damon eventually did pass. He let his thumb over the back of her hand as they sat in silence, waiting for the end. On day 12 Damon said his goodbye as he closed his eyes ready for sleep to take over.

"Thank you Elena." He whispered into her chest. She heaved a little pushing back the tears that had been wanting to fall for a few days now. She pulled him closer and brought her face to his. Their lips touched for the most tender of kisses and electricity danced as Elena devastatingly pulled away and spoke.

"Thank you." Elena emphasised. "You saved me. Time and time again." She let her tears coat her face as she let the realisation of not having Damon settle in. Never having a real kiss, never having his body ravish hers, never being able to fully love him how he deserved to be loved. She let him fall asleep and whispered goodbye as his body gave in to the eventual end.

**Really hope you liked the first chapter, the following chapters will have smut and violence. Please review if you get chance. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG, Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews on both this and the one shot i posted last week. Im overwhelmed and so happy that some of you took the time to say you read it. I am open to suggestions as to what you would like to see happen but please bear with me as this chaper does flip from past to future. I hope you like and please review if you have chance.**

Day 13 came and unlucky for some, but lucky for Damon, Stefan had delivered a cure in the early hours, Damon too weak to do much of anything stayed still as Stefan had held his body and ushered the cure into him. The blood of Klaus. Stefan fed Damon from a small vile and although still weak, he showed signs of the blood fixing all that was broken. Stefan had come and saved the day, hero style to accompany his hero hair. But instead of bringing with him just the vile of blood, he also brought some devastating news that was sure to shock them all.

He was back on human blood and had decided until he had it under control, he was going to leave Mystic Falls and join Klaus. The news had hit Damon the hardest. He balled his fists and silently let the realisation wash over him. Elena simply let her fingers stroke his shoulder, calming him slightly.

"How long" Damon asked. Stefan gave a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders cautiously.

"Ive never been good on human blood Damon, Ive never been able to control myself. Klaus said he would help me." Stefan added.

"And you really believe that Stefan?" Elena bit out, angry that he was leaving her, after all they had been through. Did she really mean that little? Did she even care anymore?

"Look, Elena, I love you, but this would never have worked after I told you what I did, you have made it very clear you don't want to turn for me. I thought id be ok with that, but its selfish of me to deny you the things you want. Family? A husband? A normal life? This is for the best." He didn't answer Elena's question, he simply filled his answer with excuses and that annoyed Elena more. An obvious dig at any intensions of Damon and Elena ever having a relationship hung in his words; husband, family, normal. She huffed but turned her attention back to Damon.

"This never would have happened after you DID what you DID Stefan." She corrected his sentence. This wasn's about him telling her, this was about his action and Stefan seemed to suspiciously pass over that fact. "Will we see you again?" Elena whispered, still looking at her hand on Damon. She didn't dare meet Stefan's eyes. Stefan dropped his gaze. She didn't need an answer, she already knew it was a no. He answered anyway.

"I hope so." Stefan croaked before leaning into them both and placing a kiss on Elena's forehead and the same to Damon's. This was goodbye. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared leaving the half empty vile of Klaus' blood he had fed to Damon on the nightstand and a sealed envelope at the end of the bed. He said it explained more about why he was leaving, but neither of them wanted to open it.

"Burn it" Damon whispered to Elena gesturing to the letter. She let out a little laugh at his extreme reaction but a somber expression still covered her face. "I don't want to know." Damon let a tear fall down his face and Elena was quick to catch it with the pad of her thumb. She pulled him into her side and snaked her arm around his back pulling him as close as she could. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and thanked everyone and everything for saving him.

Elena woke to Damon looking almost perfect again. His skin wasn't dripping with fever, his eyes looked soft and the small smile on his lips suggested he dreamt happy dreams that night.

"Morning." He said without opening his eyes. Elena gave him a little nudge and he opened one eye in response before closing it again. She huffed but the smile on her face beamed despite what happened last night. "I don't wanna open my eyes incase this is a sick sick dream." Damon finished the words with a dry swallow and the smile dropped from his features.

"Well it's not a dream, and you can open them and look at me." He did, and she scooted up the bed so their noses almost touched. He gently stroked the top of her arm as she took the moment in. "I'm glad you're not gone." Elena whispered as her eyes dipped to her feet. Damon let his hand leave her arm and travel to her chin, cupping it gently he tilted her head to his and their eyes met. Elena breathed like she never had before. Leaning in closer she felt her heart thump in her chest. Her eyes flicked to his lips and then back to his eyes. He parted his lips to speak and Elena was only centimetres from changing everything, Their noses touched side by side.

"Me too. And I'm glad you didn't leave me alone." Damon whispered as his mouth crashed down onto Elena. At first she didn't kiss back, the shock of his kiss filling her completely. Damon recognised she wasnt kissing back and pulled away slightly. Elena pulled him back to her. Burning. Passion. Need. Desperation. It filled him like a running tap, coating his skin with the coldest water. She gasped as his hands found her hair and her body suddenly felt like it was floating. Her heart beat stronger than it ever had before. They finally felt alive. How could a simple kiss hold such emotion.

The heat, however, suddenly made Damon's panic run deeper and he pulled away, giving her a brief and desperate look.

"I'm so sorry." Damon said simply before he disappeared, leaving Elena with an ache only Damon knew how to fix and a thousand questions that needed answering. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and felt the burn Damon had left behind. She took a moment and knew what she needed to do. She crept to Damon's nightstand and opened the top drawer. She lifted Stefan's letter and stuffed it into her pocket before running to her car. She had to fix this. She had to read the letter.

**109 years later: Year 2120**

Elena pressed the button to her apartment and her elevator arrived instantly. Wearing all black with her hair pulled into a sexy high ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She looked perfect. She stepped inside, her black boots clicking as it met the metal floor and was greeted by her home computer.

"Hello Elena, did you have a pleasant day?" The soft female voice asked as Elena reached her destination and stepped into the darkened room before her. Elena smiled and smelled the air.

"Yes thank you Bon, lights please, blood please" Elena gave her commands to the system she had named after her childhood friend. The lights flickered on and a blood pouch dropped from a machine in what would have typically been a human kitchen. Only Elenas kitchen didn't have much that would look too familiar to a human. She had a blood dispenser, synthetic blood at that, a small counter and several chrome high stools. The room oozed clean, dark, modern and dangerous.

Elena dropped her bag onto the counter and took the blood from the machine. She popped the top off and took a long suck from the bag. The new synthetic blood meant she could go days without eating, and didn't need to feed from humans. The machine heated the pouches slightly and Elena felt more than comfortable eating them. Even Damon had made the switch without an eye flicker. They still ate human food most days, it reminded them of happy times.

Her apartment overlooked a quiet park in Mystic Falls. She never left to move away, instead opting to live in one of the new high rise buildings that were commonly becoming normal living.

Elena moved over to the main room, the doors were closed and she narrowed her eyebrows at the lack of lights shining through the semi transparent glass.

"Bon, I said lights, and why are these doors closed." Elena gave the sliding doors a little nudge and nothing moved. She sighed and swore to herself that Bon 'better not be friggin' broke'.

"Elena, the doors are locked, would you like me to unlock the doors?" The system asked Elena.

"Yes please, and lights thank you." Elena heard the doors unlock and she slowly started to pull the doors apart. Darkness still filled the room and Elena wondered what the hell was going on.

Suddenly light filled the grand room. It was decorated with streamers, banners and balloons and then everyone she knew popped from behind the furniture screaming 'Happy Birthday' at her in a deafening tone. Elena smiled. They remembered. He remembered.

Damon swooped from behind her and kissed her neck. She still felt butterflies.

"Happy 100 years of being a beautiful vampire Elena." Damon breathed into her neck. Elena turned and smiled at him. Giving him a loving kiss that made her wish the room wasn't full of her friends.

"You remembered." Elena spoke softly and Damon rolled his eyes slightly.

"How could I ever forget?" He asked both sad and happily. This was the day she died and the day she truly gave him her heart. Bringing his lips to hers again she kissed him with 100 years of memories. Elena felt a tiny pang of sadness at Damon's truth but that was the truth, how could he ever forget that day.

Elena had been 26 and nearing her 27th birthday, almost 10 years since the mess with Klaus and Stefan leaving. She had grown up a lot and almost everything in her life had changed. Bonnie and Jeremy had gotten married and had a baby girl, Jenny, named after Aunt Jenna. Caroline had given in and disappeared in search of Stefan, then come back, and then disappeared again. Katherine popped in now and again but hadn't been seen for a few years and her and Damon had gotten a lot closer, as in, they didnt want to rip each others heads off anymore.

Elena looked after Jenny a lot since Jeremy and Bonnie worked full time, and she felt she was fulfilling those motherly duties society had told her she needed to do, but in all honestly, her feelings had changed, a lot. Being completely in love with Damon, living like she was his girlfriend, but never really knowing where her future was made her chest ache. Damon never asked, and she never told. But she desperately wanted to become a vampire, wanted to be with Damon for eternity.

The conversation has finally arisen after them making love and while Elena let the tears fall down her human cheeks she asked Damon to turn her. She begged and he simply left the room. The next day she asked again, and he still refused. a week past and she asked again, and he still said no. And then a month down the line, she finally gave him a now or ill ask someone else to do it ultimatum.

"Ill ask Ric to do it, I know he would!" She heaved with tears. Damon had turned Ric shortly after Stefan had left after he asked Damon to give him something to live for. Damon said yes, and it pissed Elena off rotten. "You said yes to him, why am I different?" Elena asked.

"Elena, you always said you didn't want this life. What changed?" He took a step closer and cupped her face, letting his thumb stroke her delicate cheek.

"You. I want you… forever Damon." She whispered, taking her time with every syllable. "For eternity" Damon pause briefly letting her words sink in. The pit of his stomach swirled and for the first time in a long time he felt sick. How could he deny her the one thing that would make him selfishly happy. He loved her wholly, would do anything for her if it kept her happy and before now this subject just wasn't one he wanted to face. She was physically older than him, even though she still looked young, and so when she past Damon's physical age he assumed she would never change her mind. His internal conflict made a growl pass his lips, this was like loosing everything and everyone with your eyes pinned open. His body ached from the need to turn her yet his mind was screaming don't do it. She will hate you. She doesn't really want this. This will ruin everything. All his insecurities pooled in his chest and pushed their way to his throat and then up into his mouth.

"You don't want this life." He whispered as tears ran over his cheeks. He met her eyes and she was smiling. Not just any smile, but the most genuine he had ever seen. She was breathtakingly beautiful and her look warmed him in every sense. She completed him and he completed her. This was it. She cupped his face and he knew she definitely did want this. She didn't have to speak, this dove deeper than words would ever express and the final blink of her eye and the look of pure raw love coming from her eyes was enough for him to calm to absolute contentment.

He signed letting it all out before biting into his wrist and offering her his blood. She willingly drank it and then fell asleep in his arms, still smiling, still loving tears streaming down both their faces as Damon choose to snap her neck. Quick and painless, at least physically. She woke to a new life, and a new outlook.

That was 100 years ago today and in those 100 years even more had changed. Jeremy and Bonnie had gone on to have 2 more children, loosing a forth and eventually finishing their family with a dog and a rabbit. They lived in the old Gilbert house together with their children and Bonnie grew stronger as a witch. They enjoyed grand-children and even a great grandchild before falling asleep permanently. Elena didn't cry at their joint funeral, hardly anyone did. They had the fairy-tail life and died peacefully together, like a story from a magazine. Almost too ironic. They had done all they needed to do and seen all they needed to see, it was their time. Their children were grandparents themselves now and even though it seemed like yesterday, in truth she had been without her elderly brother and best friend for more than 30 years.

She was 126 years old and sometimes she felt it despite her body never reaching 30. Watching people grow older wasn't easy and she appreciated Damon all the more knowing what he went through. Caroline was her rock sometimes, they still had the same bond they had when they were teenagers and she thanked Damon for always including her in the things they did, even if she did disappear a few times over the years.

Caroline had found Stefan in 2058, right before vampires had gone public and living life had segregated. The supernatural on one side of the cities and the humans on the other. They didn't mix usually unless it was for work or sometimes pleasure, they didn't bother one another either, it was a weird 20 years while the transition was made but things got normal again and even though Elena and Damon weren't shouting about being vampires, they weren't hiding it from their human friends either. Alot of high powered humans had been compelled, but the truth was, humans were the lesser race, they weren't even needed to keep vampires alive now. Synthetic blood had been developed not long after Elena was turned and they had survived on it ever since. Some vampires even went as far as saying it was better than human blood for the added toxins it carried and some vampires had created variants which gave different levels of high.

Stefan had still been feeding on humans when Caroline found him back in 2058. He was under control, calm and a completely different person that had taught her how to control her bloodlust. She didn't ask why he hadn't made the switch to synthetic, she honestly didn't want to know. She felt like he was weirdly making up for the bunny diet. They spent the summer together in Italy that year and Caroline only left when she heard the sad news that Tyler's mother had passed an old old lady. After returning to Mystic Falls for the funeral she didn't find Stefan again and it broke her heart.

Elena knew Stefan had feelings for Caroline back when she first turned, Elena always felt it. Somewhere deep down she knew Caroline had a weird need for her and Elena to be forever with the brothers, never breaking that strong bond they had started together but it didn't work out like that. Stefan never came back... until now.

Across the room at her party stood Stefan, uninvited and currently unseen by Damon, yet Elena coud see him perfectly. No emotion on his face and burning holes in her with his eyes. Elena swallowed hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Guys, a shorter chapter this week. I am really happy about the alerts and favs but not many reviews. However, the reviews ive had have been fantastic, I thank you all so much! A mid-week update might be on the cards!**

His eyes found Elena at the party and he gave her a small smile. She didn't know wether to run over and hug her absent friend or drive a stake through his heart for all the shit he had put his own brother and Caroline through. Even now she still didn't think of all the crap he put her though. Stefan was standing in her living room, the music blasting in her ears and her friends all danced and enjoyed themselves. There he stood, nursing a glass of amber liquid and a smug grin on his face. In the corner stood Carline, having what seemed to be a vampire panic attack.

Damon lifted his eyes and then took a deep breath realising Elena had seen Stefan. Elena greeted a few people absently, her eyes never leaving the person who left her life all those years ago.

"I can ask him to leave." He whispered barely audible to Elena, even with her vampire ears. He nuzzled into her neck giving Stefan a clear message. Elena was his. She shook her head and gave his hand a little squeeze. Damon always knew how to reassure her, keep her safe and make her feel like she was the only thing that mattered. It was in his touches, the little glances and the way his body responded to her everything.

"I suppose I should say thank you for coming." She raised her eyebrows, gave Damon a small smile and then kissed him passionately. Sending Stefan another message. Damon was hers. Were they really doing this again, after 110 years. She walked over to Stefan and gave him a look. He knew the look. The look of a pissed off vampire. "And what do I owe this pleasure Stefan?" She looked him directly in the eye.

"You're a liar." He said with a slice of sarcasm, sipping at his drink Elena almost laughed. She could sense Damon's eyes on her and she loved he could hear everything they were about to say. "Elena the vampire, had to see it with my own eyes." He purred at her. She stepped back and presented herself to him, leaning forward and glaring at him.

"In the flesh. 100 years on. Its old news Stefan." She smiled, cocked her head and gave a little sarcastic laugh.

"Nobody told me Elena." Stefan suddenly seemed quite angry. "Not even Klaus knew you'd changed, but thats another story. Caroline never mentioned a thing. I happen to hear about your surprise party from a Bennet witch." Stefan finished his story and Elena swallowed hard, she knew one of Bonnie's grandchildren was practicing black magic, she assumed he must be talking about her. Lola, Elena recalled. She was called Lola.

Elena softened her expression and tried to let her body relax a little. The mention of Klaus made her swallow hard.

"You never came to check?" It was more of a question than a statement and Stefan looked away. She couldn't believe he honestly hadn't been back to Mystic Falls in all that time, but the look on his face didn't surprise her. He really didn't give a shit. He probably hadn't been back. He really had given her up.

"Im back now!" He pressed and looked over to his brother who was talking to Caroline now.

"You missed a lot. Everything actually." Elena seemed sad but she was right, Stefan had missed everything.

"I know." No sorry, no epic apology and begging for forgiveness. He simply acknowledged his major fuck up. "Look Elena, I came to see you and my brother, I know 100 plus years have passed and a lot has changed, but he is my brother and i've kinda missed him." Stefan finished. In all truths Damon and Stefan had spent far more time apart than together in their long lives. After turning, Stefan didn't see Damon for a very long time and then Stefan left. Elena sighed at the irony, it was like some deep brotherly connection that seemed to switch back on after 100 years and then the wheel put into motion. A few months of hating each other, then a few years of being best friends, then back to hating one another and then one of them left. And it was always about a girl. Only this time, they didn't have anything to fight over.

Elena smiled a small smile and that spread to Stefan's lips. She gave him a small hug and then pulled him back over to Damon. Caroline gave Stefan a look and then walked away and without even a hello, Damon gave them a look that Elena knew too well then walked away too.

"I deserve that." Stefan said to Elena softly as he eyed Damon's move over to speak to some other guests.

"Give him time. Give Caroline a little more." Elena bit the inside of her cheek and picked her half empty bag back up off the table where Damon had removed it from her hands. She gave it a little squeeze, drinking as she watched Stefan eyeball her. "Drink?" She asked, giving him a little smile.

"Please." He replied and didn't say anything when she handed him a bag from the machine. He emptied the contents into his now empty glass and took a sip. "You think they will talk to me sometime in the next century?" He said with a nervous laugh.

Elena wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure how Caroline felt about him now and she could sense Damon wasn't that trilled to see his brother.

"Maybe you could come for dinner tomorrow, speak to them while I haven't got a room full of people here to celebrate my death." Elena gave him a wink and a smile and he nodded in reply. "7 sharp, don't be late." She continued before walking to join Damon.

Stefan seemed to disappear and when Damon finished his conversation with one of Elena's work friends he gave a little sad smile at Elena pressing her body against his back. She wrapped her arms around his middle, letting her hands push across the soft cotton of his expensive shirt.

"I should go... change." She whispered seductively into his shoulder. "Help me?" she moaned slightly as she felt him tense under her words. He smiled and she could feel it in the way he pushed back into her. He turned and pressed the front of his body into hers, his arms finding her back and the gentle sway of movement found their feet under the pressure of the music.

"We have guests and you just said that. Do you really want to embarrass me in front of all our friends." He spoke into her neck, light brushes of his mouth against her ear. He laughed a little and pulled her closer. She knew exactly what she had done, it was pressed into her stomach. A cheeky grin spread her features and she twitched her eyebrow in response. Damon pulled her towards the bedroom, catching Caroline's expression as she sighed in defeat. Her perfect party was about to loose its star guests, at least for the next 30 mins anyways.

Elena got inside their bedroom and shut the door. Feeling Damon push her back into the door her head tilted back giving him perfect access to her neck and collar bone. He devoured her, giving wet kissed up her jaw, over her chin and up onto her mouth. This kiss was passionate like all the rest he ever gave her. Filled with love and oozing with desire.

"I cant believe you invited him for dinner." Damon groaned between kisses. Why they even came up for air still baffled him, but it somehow made the kisses more desperate, needed, human. He was smiling into her mouth now and he knew he couldnt keep up the act of being completely against the idea of Stefan coming back into their lives. He was his brother after all.

"You cant avoid him forever." Kisses down her neck, groaning and wandering hands. The zipper of her black dress sliding down over her back. "Lets invite Caroline." Elena breathed as her dress hit the floor and Damon gripped her ass with one hand while the other trailed paths up her back and into cup her neck. He moaned in response and she chuckled. "Its the least I can do since she obviously planned this whole party." Elena smiled and Damon jumped back. He tried to look serious.

"She didn't help me!" He said crossing his arms over his chest, smirk forced behind tight lips. Elena raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Ok, maybe a little." Damon raised his hand and made the gesture with his index and thumb. Elena pushed her fingers into his hand and pulled him close for another kiss. Their fingers intertwined as her back hit the wall again and her leg hitched at Damon's hand pulling at her thigh.

"More like a lot." Elena croaked as Damon pulled aside her underwear and dipped a finger into her moist folds. He let them slide between the soft flesh before finding her core and pushing in to make Elena moan like a school girl. She pulled at his shirt collar, holding on while his fingers pumped inside her and cautiously brushed over her clit. She felt like she was burning. Damon wasted no time in unzipping his trousers and pulling down his silk boxers and entering her without removing his finger. She gasped but pushed herself onto him more. His thumb worked furiously at her clit and she felt the familiar feeling of an explosion wash over her. She thrashed against him as he continued to fuck her, his hand working everything she had. She held her breath and bit her lip. Stars exploded behind her tightly closed eyes and she finally let out a stifled moan as she came quick, hard and fast.

Damon continued to fuck her, kissing her neck and jaw as she rode out her orgasm. He removed his hand and used it to steady himself against the wall. Her other leg curled around his waist and locked behind his back as he took her hard. She was panting now and Damon moaning into her ear. The soft cotton of his shirt tickling her lower stomach as he finally topped over the edge and filled her with his sex. She let out a little cry with his last thrust and smiled into his kiss.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." She kissed his nose as he removed himself from the comfort of her warmth.

"As i do you Elena Gilbert." He smiled and she pouted when he used the word Gilbert, she always saw herself as Damon's wife, but that had never happened. "One day hunny, one day." He knew exactly how to read her and he would make her his wife one of these centuries. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and a gentle smack on her backside before sorting himself out and getting re-dressed.

Elena smiled and picked out a flowing knee length dress, navy blue with little white flowers around the skirt, simple, elegant and perfect for the occasion. Damon helped her with the zip before pulling her round again and laying a kiss on her cheek. He offered her his hand and she accepted as they left the bedroom and back to the party. Caroline looked disgusted, shame vampire hearing couldn't be switched off if you had no intention of stopping listening. Elena giggled to herself and then pulled Damon into the room for a dance on this; her death day.

**Hope you liked the Delena smut! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites, really means alot and I hope I didnt miss anyone with a reply to their reviews. Your thoughts on what you like, dont like, want more of are all very welcome. Writing multi-chapter fics is not my strong point but I just couldnt get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, it has its ups and downs and we find out how Delena started... enjoy.**

**1 Month after Stefan originally left**

Damon had been avoiding Elena for weeks, after the passionate kiss the morning after Stefan's departure he felt guilty for jumping on her so soon. He had never felt guilt as a vampire before in this magnitude and Elena didn't make it any easier with her constant 'Let's talk' and 'Damon, why are you ignoring me' please every time they managed to be in the same room as one another. Damon drank more. Elena got angrier. She felt hopeless.

Elena awoke that morning and checked her mobile phone. No texts. None from Damon. All she wanted to do was talk to him, tell him how she felt, but that was impossible when he could hear her coming from a mile away and when they were finally in the same room he would smile and walk quickly away dismissing her with a laugh and an awkward excuse. Damon didn't know she had read the letter from Stefan and Elena wanted to keep it that way, that letter had changed everything. She couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the phone from her night stand and opened the text messages to Damon... all one way, all asking him to call or text or get back to her. She never once strayed away from the general ask of contact, until now. She bit her lip with determination and then typed a message she knew he wouldn't ignore.

Damon, theres no need to ignore me. I want you... now.

She pressed send and waited. 10 minutes passed and with every second that passed she grew more and more annoyed with him, here she was offering herself on a plate, a big risk, and he still ignored her. Rejection and stupidity boiled in her stomach until she literally couldn't look at the screen anymore. She threw the phone down and walked over to her door. Her coat and other garments hung from a hook and so she buried her face into the material and let out a frustrated growl and muffled scream while her fingers gripped the material underneath. With a final tiny scream she kicked the door lightly and then took a deep breath. A tiny tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"You're hot when you get mad." Elena jumped when she heard his voice and spun round to Damon wearing the smuggest grin she had ever seen. She narrowed her eyes and gave him an angry scowl.

"And how long have you been stood there." She said crossing her bare arms across her chest, the realisation that she was wearing only a teeny tiny camis and boy shorts suddenly became very clear as Damon's eyes undressed her slowly. She pulled down the edge of her top only to give him even more of an eyeful. He of course grinned like she was naked and doing nasty nasty stuff to herself, she swallowed hard, trying to swallow back some of the butterflies trying to make an escape from her gut. He moved a little closer and Elena took a step back. She hit the door with a soft thud and Damon smiled again.

Damon then took in her question and his features changed as he tried to answer. He opened his mouth for it to snap shut again. His internal dilemma was written all over him. From the way he didn't meet her eyes with his, or the way he licked his lips nervously or the way he clenched and relaxed his hands. He took a deep breath that he didn't need.

"Honestly?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Elena gave him a little nod. "About nine and a half minutes. I was standing under your window weighing up if this was some sick trick to get me here and stake me or debating if I was actually awake or toying with the idea you were really Katherine and Elena was tied up in the bathroom." He then walked over to the closed door of her shared bathroom, opened it and mocked a look around before turning to her again. "All clear, although I knew that because I can hear your heart thumping in your chest. Louder than it should be." Elena shifted feet. He was right, she was secretly masking her sheer need for him with a scowl but her body was screaming the opposite. Stupid Body.

"And thats the only way you can tell us apart?" She said with a sarcastic flip of the tongue. In a breath her body was pushed against the door and Damon had his hands beside her head. She gasped silently at his body pressed against hers, his right hand stroking at the skin at the bottom of her back and the other hand playing with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck leaving electric sparks wherever he touched her. He smiled, only centimetres from her lips. She nearly lost it then. She felt physically sick with need.

"I know the way your heart beats better than anyone else. The obvious different way you wear your hair and the subtle make-up that doesn't hide your flushed cheeks." He let his lips dance against her skin, almost touching but still feeling like he was kissing her senseless. "The way you don't hide your emotions." He brushed his thumb across the corner of her eye and collected the tear that failed to fall. "The way your eyes melt in the sunlight or the faces you pull when you're mad." He smiled again as he brought the same thumb to brush against her bottom lip. The tear coated her lip and she could taste the faint salty mixture. She was slowly crumbling in his arms. "The way you smell. The way you stand. The way you look at me. The way I can tell you're nervous... Or when you're... Aroused." His lips found her neck and in a few kisses Elena was moaning from the pit of her stomach.

"I can tell you apart in the blink of an eye." Damon pulled back so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Because I'm in love with Elena Gilbert. Not her." The senserity from him blasted her and filled her up with his warmth, she knew he meant every word. Elena stood before him, open mouthed and breathing heavily. She swore at herself to just shut the hell up. Don't speak. Don't say a damn word.

"But you loved her Damon, I'm just like her." Elena almost whispered. She cursed herself internally. Damon gave her a small smile and then cupped her face with his hands.

"I loved her. But I wasn't in love with her. I couldn't have been. Because this feels like my hearts beating again and I can't breath it feels so right." He paused. "And I don't even need to breath Elena." Elena smiled at his words and let out a small breath she'd been saving. "I feel alive when I kiss you." And with that she pushed her body forward and caught his lips with hers. A soft slow kiss on dry lips. They roughly passed one another and Elena felt her world tipple inwards.

They fought with passion. Hands gripped clothing, skin, anything it could find. Her body moulded to his, arching back so his lips could find her neck and collarbone. She never felt so awake and neither did he.

"Please don't ever stop kissing me then." Elena breathlessly demanded as Damon pulled the tiny camis over her head. He pulled her chin forward and attacked her mouth again, letting her know he had no intention of ever stopping. He covered her soft breasts with open mouthed kissed sending her back into the comatose state she was before. Her head tilted back again and as her hands roamed in his hair. Low moans escaped her and she grew wetter with each touch.

Damon was internally panicking. He was kissing Elena Gilbert. Not just kissing. He was about to change everything. Elena fucking Gilbert... the woman he would cut off his own limbs and eat himself to kiss. Thank god he had all his limbs now, he needed them to keep the steady flow of moans coming from her. With every kiss and every stroke his mind pushed thought and realism aside. He would wake up any minute. And then she's pulling his jeans apart and they are both completely naked and she's choking back yelps and groans and he swears he will wake up any minute. He begs for it.

He only wakes up when she pushes down onto him and for one whole moment, they both stare at each other, eyes wide, chests heaving, his hand cupping her bare ass and another at the base of her spine, hers bunched around his shoulders and up into his hair. Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist and their bodies are pressed together without any space. Damon is consumed by her heat wrapping around him like the perfect blanket. She's breathing wildly and a small smile creeps onto her lips. He begs this isn't a dream.

"Did I hurt you?" Damon whispers. She shakes her head and that smile never leaves her face. She moves her hands so they are cupping his face and he cant help but mirror her expression.

"I'm completely." Elena reaches forward and kisses his lips before pulling back only millimetres. "...and utterly." Again another kiss. "...in love with you Damon Salvatore."

Damon captured her lips in his again and let his tongue dance, making Elena's heart pound even more. She never thought anything could be this intense and so easy all at the same time. The letter had finally made her realise she needed to start living. That letter contained so much. She was eating the red apple and loving it. Butterflies flew from her gut and with every one that escaped through her fingers, toes, eyes, lips and ears, a thousand more replaced them. The pace was slow but powerful and romantic. Perfect.

Climax was easy and even though every inch of her skin burned with ecstasy she still let Damon cover her in kisses and pull her to climax again, and thats when he finally let go. Eyes flew open and his chest heaved as her nails drew blood on his back and a million stars died in front of his eyes. He found warmth in the crook of her neck as he laid them both on her bed. Elena closed her eyes and pulled him in tighter as they lay together, still joined and covered in a layer of moisture and perfection. Tiny beads of sweat gathered at the edge of Elena's nose, lips and brow yet Damon could only think she looked like a princess in a rain storm, flushed cheeks and husky breaths as an added extra. She was beautiful. She was his.

"I love you more." He whispered almost too low for anyone to hear.

**Year 2120: Present Day**

Last night's party was still throwing its evidence over every room in the apartment. Blood in the kitchen, balloons in the sitting room, sex in the bedroom and puke in the bathroom. Damon rubbed his eyes as he walked from room to room surveying the damage and replaying the appearance of Stefan in his mind. He groaned remembering Elena had invited him for dinner that evening. That's all he needed, another night of Stefan woes and yet more entertaining. The ditzy blond and the ripper all in the same room. Great. Just great.

The rooms quickly got cleaned when Elena finally woke. Vampire speed had its advantages. Damon began cooking and filled the home with wonderful italian smells. Tomatoes and herbs filled Elena's nose and she smiled when she glanced to find Damon with his shirt sleeves rolled high, a few more buttons open than usual and a cloth thrown over his shoulder. She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Turning to kiss her brow Damon gave her his signature smirk before giving the sauce another stir.

"Can I trust you not to eat the food while I go get bread?" Damon asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. Elena smiled back and tilted her head.

"Damon, you make my favourite and leave it on the stove, letting me smell it and then you want to leave it unattended." She paused with a pout. "Scouts honour I wont eat it!" Elena made the gesture with her fingers as she pulled him in further and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you are buying me bread? My favourite bread?" Her eyebrows raised and Damon gave her a little nod.

Elena had a favourite tomato and cheese bread that the local bakery had made for over 100 years, it was her favourite as a human and no matter how clever a chef Damon was he could never get the bread just right when he tried to make it himself. Damon smiled at the memory of Elena finding Damon in the kitchen when she was a newly turned vampire. His baking books piled high and several failed attempts thrown across the kitchen. Every bowl had remnants of the dough mixture and Damon looked like he has been rolling in flour. After finally admitting defeat when Elena laughed at the mess they had made love on the kitchen table, flour mixed in her hair and clouds filled the room as they sped from each surface. Since then he bought the bread and savoured the memory.

Damon kissed her with closed lips and put the lid on his sauce. He smiled as he grabbed his keys from the hook and made his way to the door. Elena gave the sauce one last lingering look before smiling and heading to the living room.

"Ill be 30 minutes tops. Don't eat the food!" Damon smiled and pointed a finger at Elena who was smiling innocently. He left and Elena ran back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of internal dilemma, she lifted the lid and the beautiful smell filled her nose. It made her mouth water and as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the overwhelming need to taste overcame her. She dipped her finger in the simmering sauce, ignoring the burning from the heat and tasted the amazing sauce Damon was cooking for dinner. Wow, it was probably the best he had ever made. Elena was about to get a spoon to steal a little more when the door bell rang unusually early. She pouted her lips in confusion, she wasn't expecting guests for another 2 hours and she wasn't even dressed up yet. Elena let her brow dip as she walked human speed to the door.

Upon opening she saw Stefan. Fake smile plastered on his face, flowers and chocolates pilled high in his arms. He leaned into her at vampire speed, making her very aware of the natural predator panic in her stomach. Thrusting the gifts into her hands he gripped her arm with unreasonable force. Elena gritted her teeth and wondered what the hell was going on.

"For you Elena... my love." He whispered into her ear causing Elena to gasp slightly with her eyes focused on his as he pulled away. He looked terrifying and Elena felt it to her core.

"Now run along and play the good wife..." He bit back at her. She gave him a weak smile before turning to walk to the kitchen. Stefan's arm stopped her and he pulled her back to him slightly, her back still almost fully turned away from him. She may be a vampire now, but her strength was nothing compared to his. He was over 100 years older and pumped full of human blood. His breath caught on her neck as she turned her head to look away from him. She was grinding her teeth now until Stefan spoke and her jaw fell open with fear.

"... before I rip your heart out Elena."

**AN: Hope you liked it, if you have time please let me know what you thought. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in 3 weeks. I have been a bit ill and for some reason this chapter just didn't want to come. Hopefully you will understand what is going on and like this chapter. Please read and review! :-)**

Elena turned back to Stefan and her eyes flared open. Her head was telling her to run but her heart and pride was telling her to tell him to leave, and that's what she started to spill from her mouth.

"I think it's best you leave Stefan. This was a bad idea." She stepped forward and closer to Stefan.

"Really? I think you need to do as I say and shut the hell up." Elena gasped and then gritted her teeth as Stefan pulled her closer and stared into her eyes. She felt herself calm and focused on his eyes. No, no no, this couldn't be happening. The familiar wave of compulsion started to enter her and as she opened her mouth to stop it, Stefan spoke. "You will trust me, and you will do as I say." Elena felt at ease as her pupils expanded to accept the compulsion, but her gut was in a panic. She remembered everything, but she trusted Stefan more than she did herself and that made her panic even more.

"Again!" Klaus demanded as Stefan fought the technique of vampire compulsion. Stefan had his arms placed at either side of the girls head, she was pressed against a wall and had a glint in her eye that she knew exactly what was going on. She gave Stefan a small sarcastic smile that only made him struggle more. His fist banged on the wall again and the other rubbed his temples in frustration.

"It's not that easy Nick!" Stefan bit back as he re-took focus against the girl. He focus in on her eyes, breathing as Klaus had taught him and reaching into his own mind to make this work. He took one last unnecessary breath before concentrating further. "You will stake yourself in the leg until I tell you to stop." He growled his command and saw the compulsion seep into the girl, a vampire girl. She looked down at the wooden stake in her hand and brought it full force with her thigh. Pain rippled through her, but she was overwhelmed to pull the wood out and do it again.

Stefan smiled as the girl continued to scowl and cry with pain as the wood pierced her skin and muscles over and over again. "It fucking worked!" He said with a smirk and a sarcastic laugh.

"About time Stefan, I was beginning to think you'd never master the art." Klaus handed Stefan a glass of blood and clinked it when Stefan took it from his hold. "Congrats." Klaus held his glass high before taking a long gulp of the thickening liquid. He had told Stefan of the rules of vampire compulsion. Vampires know they are under compulsion unless you remove their memories. They know they must submit but they do the action or feel the emotion without question, they feel compelled emotions with intensity. Love. Trust. Hate. Ask them to complete a task and they will do it with passion and commitment. Originals can never be compelled. Ever.

Stefan watched as the girl gritted her teeth and pulled the stake from her blood drenched leg once more. He dashed to take it from her hand and slammed her back into the wall. Pressing his body against hers she struggled to reach the stake to continue her torture. He grabbed her face and made her look at him again. "Now... stop. And get naked." He smirked and watched as her pupils dilated again and she began to remove her clothing.

Her short dress was pulled over her head, bra unclasped and pulled from her perk breasts and panties slowly dropped to the floor. Stefan walked over to her slowly, snaking an arm around her to cup her ass. He felt she was his victory, and he was going to take it. Klaus gave him a little nod of the head before slipping from the room. Stefan let his eyes drop back to the girl who was smiling at him and rubbing herself on his fully clothed form. Her upper back was resting on the wall as she pressed her hips into Stefan. He undressed in the blink of an eye and grabbed her legs roughly slamming his body into hers. He entered her hard and fast and although she was a vampire she still gasped at the speed of his thrusts. He bit into her breast deeply pulling blood from her as the pleasure overtook him. He was in deep, in more ways than one.

Elena could feel her tummy tighten with fear, everything that she knew to be wrong and right washed over her and filled her every pour. Her skin tingled and electricity ran through her veins. Ice filled her eyes and then the calm came. She closed her eyes briefly to wet her pupils and when she was opening them again Stefan was smiling at her as he passed into the room behind her. She smiled back, her brow dipping briefly at the feeling of trust washing over her.

"It's great to be back Elena." Stefan said as Elena placed the gifts on the kitchen table. She looked up and caught his tender gaze. It didn't make her feel as uncomfortable as it should, and when he smirked, she almost doubled for Damon's famous pout.

"I wasn't expecting you for another few hours Stefan, I'm not even dressed." She replied almost expressionless. She was fighting the compulsion with everything she had and the glint in Stefan's eye gave a little suspicion, so against her better judgment she gave him a warm smile. "Can I go get ready? I won't be long." She swayed her hips in reaction to Stefan licking his lips. She knew he was up to no good, yet she felt like she could trust him with her life. The thing about Stefan and his compulsion was that he was lazy, Elena remembered his every word.

Entering her bedroom and closing the door behind her Elena pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Damon a message.

_Stefan is here, he compelled me to trust him, somethings up, need to find out what, act normal... please! x_

Elena bit her lip and looked back at her phone as a message from Damon filled the screen.

_I knew it. lets find out what he wants. get friendly. x_

Elena let out the held breath and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She quickly grabbed the laid out dress from her bed and shook it slightly. She felt sick, and overly human. She wanted to cry and yell and scream and be utterly quiet. She undressed and re-dressed quickly and then took a look in her mirror. The screen in her wall flashed on and she saw herself looking back. She suddenly regretted keeping the contents of the letter a secret from Damon, but she knew it was for the best before now for him not to know the truth. She wanted to fall in love with him... all over again.

Stepping back out into the living room she spotted Stefan flicking through photos on their computer, a very private thing to do, but she still accepted that he was curious. As his fingers pushed through the air, the photos on the wall screen changed again and again. Photos of her and Damon, their family, their friends. Her brother flicked on the screen and she felt a stab of regret that he was gone. Stefan hadn't noticed her enter back into the room. He stopped at a photo of Damon and a newly turned Elena in a busy scene in New York. Elena remembered that trip well.

Damon had surprised her with plane tickets in an envelope. A small 'well done' for not eating anyone since turning. He even wrote that in the note that accompanied the tickets, and Damon reminded her again the first night of the vacation when she playfully bit his shoulder during a heated session in the luxury hotel room Damon had booked.. and paid for, with real money, no compulsion.

The photo that Stefan was staring at was taken in Times Square on their second day. Elena had been feeling uneasy and she just wanted to feel normal again, so Damon had waved down a taxi and instead of the Staten Island visit he had planned they went back to Times Square where the night before Elena had kissed him while the lights twinkled and the people passed by smiling. Elena smiled at the memory of that trip, and the many more they had taken almost every year thereafter, but this photo had always made her feel uneasy until now and all the answers were right in front of her.

Stefan was tilting his head at the photo focusing on an area to the right of Elena and Damon. He was looking at something in the distance. His focus was broken as he sense Elena and then flicked his wrist to see the next photo. He turned to Elena with a fake smile and continued to flick through the photos.

The elevator bell rang and Elena walked to the little screen on the wall. She pressed the button and Caroline and Damon's faces filled the screen.

"Hi" Caroline waved as Damon was fumbling for his key fob.

"She beat me to the buzzer before I could get my key out. Sorry hunny!" Damon gave Elena a little concerned look.

"That's ok. Stefan is here. Hurry up." she said in a cheery voice but she gave Damon a look of worry and then turned back to Stefan who had turned off the photos and was now lifting objects along the shelf next to the screen.

Caroline and Damon entered the elevator and came bounding into the living room. Caroline pushed a peach cobbler into Elena's arms and then headed into the kitchen, away from Stefan. Damon gave Elena a kiss on the cheek and a look of acknowledgement and then turned to his brother.

"Stefan." Damon nodded his head in an exchange of nothing but heated looks.

"Damon." Stefan replied and took a step closer. "Thank you for letting me come tonight." Damon took in the sentence and nodded slightly like a reluctant child. He felt incredibly uneasy but he knew he had to see what his brother was up to.

A short while later, after small talk and heated glances between Stefan and Caroline the four sat down to eat. Stefan looked completely unimpressed as he fished through the pasta that Damon had made. Picking pieces and pushing them around his plate.

"Look this is nice and all, but why are we playing humans eating this shit?" Stefan asked abruptly as his cutlery clanked on his plate. He grabbed his napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth as his eyes met Damon's. Elena could feel the embarrassment and upset rise in her. Caroline spotted it too and gave a little cough to ease the tension.

"Need help with the washing up Elena?" Caroline asked, knowing full well they no longer bothered with sinks and washing things yourself. But she knew the brothers tension was literally pulling the walls inwards.

"Of course." Elena said through gritted teeth as she tried not to spit something back out over to Stefan.

The girls quickly grabbed plates and headed into the kitchen while Damon practiced glaring holes into Stefan's head. He looked utterly pissed off.

Stefan rose from his seat and headed towards the door. Damon rushed to him and pushed a hand against his chest. He lowered into him and spoke calmly and low.

"Elena made that pasta with her own hands, you will not disrespect her in our home. Whatever this was meant to be, forget it." He spat out the last few words and removed his hand from Stefan. Stefan gave Damon a bitter smirk.

"I can tell you never read that letter Damon, the one I wrote to you before I left with Klaus. You wouldn't have been able to sit at that table without mentioning its contents. You need to read it, and then come speak to me." Stefan smiled again and the stab of nastiness pooled in Damon's stomach.

"Elena destroyed that letter. She didn't read it either." Damon bit back. Stefan had the nerve to actually laugh. A low and dark chuckle fell from his lips.

"I think you need to speak with your precious Elena. She has obviously read that letter many many times." And with that final sentence Stefan left Damon taking deep breaths that his body didn't even need.

Caroline and Elena ran back into the living room and saw Stefan had left. Elena turned to Damon who looked like a mixed bag of emotions.

"Stefan mentioned the letter he gave us when he left. Did you read it?" Damon asked so plainly that Elena took a little time to answer.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter Damon." Elena rushed to his side and then her eyes flicked to the screen where Stefan had looked at her family photos. She looked back to Damon. "We can talk about this later. OK?" Damon gave her a slight nod. "I need to look at something. Stefan was looking at a photo of us in New York, I think he saw something..." She trailed off as she headed around to the screen. She flicked through the images until her eyes found the one she wanted. Caroline moved closer and Damon came around to place his arm around Elena's back.

"That's a cute photo. What are we looking for?" Caroline asked tilting her head.

"I really don't know Caroline, this photo has always made me feel weird." She stepped away from Damon and closer to the screen. Anticipation filled her and she felt the panic rise when Caroline covered her mouth with her hand.

"Elena." Caroline pointed to an area of the photo and Elena nearly dropped to the floor. How had she not seen this before. How had she not suspected.

"Oh fuck!" Damon whispered as all three pairs of eyes focused on the figure in the background. "No way." Damon added as he swallowed back the bile that had rose in his throat.

**AN: ARGH, cliff hanger? Sorry, let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, heres another chapter and some Delena smut as a thank you for your reviews and alerts. Please let me know what you think!**

"Oh fuck!" Damon whispered as all three pairs of eyes focused on the figure in the background. "No way." Damon added as he swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat.

"Elena, that's Klaus." Caroline finally spat out. "Why is Klaus in this photo?" She turned to Damon who had eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Damon?" Caroline added and Elena turned to face him, sheer terror and confusion plastered across her face. She felt the panic in her chest and closed her eyes briefly to control it.

"What was in that letter Elena?" Damon asked low and unsure.

"Look, guys I'm gonna go… ill speak to Ric, see what he knows." Caroline spoke, gave Elena a look and then left the two of them staring at each other. After a few moments Elena looked towards the bedroom and tilted her head with a sorry filled smile. He followed her into the bedroom where he sat at the edge of the bed.

Elena pulled a drawer out from under one side of their huge bed and then moved a few books aside before grabbing an old box. Damon remembered the box, a jewellery case Elena had when she was human. She opened the box and inside were a few photos and odd items along with the envelope Stefan had left.

"You said you'd get rid of it." Damon whispered as his eyes roamed her face. She looked utterly sorry and broken, so he let the corner of his mouth to raise slightly with the dip of his brow.

"I hid it away until I was ready to read it… with you." She paused and swallowed. "But when I came to read it I didn't want you to know what was in it. Damon…" She cupped his face as she raised herself from the floor. The letter tightly clutched in her hand. "Damon, do you want to know?" His face pushed confusion but the little nod of his head made Elena take a deep breath and settle beside him on the bed. Her fingers worked to open the envelope and pull out the papers.

"It was addressed to you Damon, I should never have read this without you, i'm sorry." She cupped his face once more and Damon looked down at the papers wanting her to read on.

She opened the folded pieces of paper and took a deep breath, this was going to open a large can of worms and Elena wasn't sure she was ready to answer some of the questions Damon would inevitably have for her. She carried on regardless, it was time he knew the truth. She started reading…

Damon, I'm sorry its come to this. A letter. But I don't think I could see your face while I told you the things im about to. I lied and I messed up big time and I don't think you will ever forgive me for what I have done, I hope that one day, probably far in the future you just might.

You need to give Elena up. Her life depends on it. The truth is I knew Klaus before, we became friends at the turn of the century and this is all apart of his bigger picture. He needs Elena to turn so he can finally figure out how to create his hybrids, but somehow I think he doesn't have a clue, on one hand he needs her human, but that doesn't give him enough time. She is the key, and while she's with you, I know her temptation to turn will eventually overpower her. That can not happen Damon. She needs to stay human at all costs. Let her move on, find a husband and have kids if she wants, I know she didn't want to turn for me, but with you, she's different. Let Klaus' time run out.

Im sorry I didn't tell you about Klaus earlier, things would have come out and I didn't need his plan to fail. I always knew the plan Damon, and I had every faith that you would let it play out perfectly. The thing with Katherine was a distraction for you, you found out she wasn't in the tomb in the early 30's and Klaus took away that memory. We needed to wait for Elena to be born but along the way you just kept popping up. Turning Isobel nearly got you killed Damon, and it took me months to convince Klaus to spare you. You always seemed to gravitate towards her Damon, to Elena.

You met her a year before the accident with her parents, and fell in love, but you were reckless and not apart of the plan. So we sent you away and removed the memories. It was the best for both of you. After that my guilt took over and i distanced myself from Klaus, switched to animal blood full time and decided I needed to protect Elena… you know the rest.

I think she loved you Damon. She would look at you like you were the only person in her whole world, and you would return that look. 3 days was all it took, thats all you both needed it was that easy. I hate it was so easy for you both. Thankfully she kept you secret and you avoided her friends or else the cleanup would have taken a lot longer. You met Grayson we later found out and that led to something else. I don't want to get into that right now because I have a feeling you already want to watch me die. Please, know I had no choice.

I hope you will come find me one day and we can put this past behind us, Elena will be gone and Klaus wont have his answer anymore. He's been trying to find the answer for a thousand years, I think were good for another 80 or so. A brothers bond should outshine any woman.

Elena closed the papers in her hand and looked back to Damon. He eyes were glassy and he seemed detached, like his whole world was about to collapse. Moments passed and Elena dared not to speak, she was feeling awful for keeping the letter a secret and really didn't know how Damon had taken it.

"Why didn't you do as he said? Stay human, stay safe… stay away from me?" He asked in a whisper, small and unsure. He let his eyes wander to hers and she saw his eyes held a smile, as much as she didn't deserve it, he wasn't mad, just confused. She gave him a small smile and let her fingers intertwine with his.

"How could I let you go Damon? I'd be nothing without you." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed the palm of one. "And since when did we believe a single word Stefan said?" She said with a slight chuckle to lighten the mood. His eyes darted downwards but she saw the smile that graced his lips briefly. "We need to find out what he wants, and then deal with whatever comes our way… like always." She kissed him gently and Damon responded by nibbling gently at her bottom lip. "We will sort this, I promise." She breathed him in. Letting her hands push him backwards onto the bed, she climbed on top and attacked his neck with kisses. He hands snaked up and around her, into her hair, cupping her ass.

"I still want to rip his head off." Damon said in between kisses and heated exchanges as he pushed her clothes from her body.

"Me too." She pressed kisses down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. She reached his jeans and undid the belt. Letting her hands pass over the growing bulge inside. "But first…" She whispered as she freed his cock and eagerly took it in her hands, licking the tip with expert craftsmanship. "Let me show you how much I love you…" She took him to the back of her throat and as she did, Damon let his head fall back against the pillows and his eyes close in bliss. He mumbled something she didn't quite recognise as English and instantly knew she was doing her job.

Her lips and tongue sucked and licked his shaft up and down, around and around. She made the silky skin as wet and coated as her own. Her pussy was aroused beyond belief and as she felt the wetness grow she couldn't help but push her hand into her moist panties. Her fingers glazed over her folds and finally found her button. She moaned which in turn made Damon shudder as the vibrations made his cock slam to the back of her throat.

His hand was in her hair, pushing her head with a gentle force, getting harder and harder as he became closer to his peak. He began to fuck her mouth as her own hand worked feverishly to pound her pussy. She pushed a third finger into her wetness as her thumb strummed over her clit. She was bringing herself to orgasm at a harsh pace, as her fingers slapped in and out her moans became erratic and her knees finally buckled as she sank further into Damon. This was all he needed to thrash violently upwards again making elena swallow him while still riding out her own orgasm. Her body burned. This sex was raw, violent and filled with unreserved passion, and its just what they needed to release the feelings they were both holding onto.

Elena rolled to the side of Damon, not moving up the bed and hand still lodged inside her own folds. Damon moved down the bed and ripped her underwear away. Her center was literally dripping onto the bed beneath them and her juices covered her thighs and hand liberally. He licked up her fingers and she moaned in response. He then roughly grabbed behind her hips and pulled her body up to his knelt position. Her body was lifted off the bed, balanced only by her shoulders. She grabbed his head and tried to bend to stop him but he pulled her closer letting his tongue invade her sensitive folds. She growled and thrashed and screamed and moaned. Damon lapped and sucked at her clit, bringing his tongue to lick at the opening to both her holes and then back to the bundle of nerves. She came quickly and hard into his mouth, her juices tasted like honey, sweet and sticky but oh so good.

Damon let her body relax against the bed again and moved to her face. She pulled him down into a kiss and tasted herself on his lips. The motion made her want him more. He made her feel this way every time he looked at her. She felt his fingers stroke her thigh and then dip into her once more. With two fingers curled inside her she arched her back as he swiped his thumb across her clit once more.

"You'll be the death of me Damon." She said breathlessly and with a smile Damon moved his fingers within her at an inhuman speed. She cried out as she came again and this time he replaced his fingers with his cock. He slammed into her slowly, filling her completely.

"You and me Elena." Damon said as he made slow love to her, kissing her neck and caressing her back. "We belong together." Elena smiled and let her butterflies escape as she came crumbling down again and again. "Forever." Damon finished as he came again inside her.

Caroline stepped from her car and walked towards her front door. She lived in her old family home, one of the last standing original houses still left in Mystic Falls. She turned when she heard a car door slam and footsteps coming towards her. It was stefan and he looked worried.

"Caroline." He called from across the street. She let him cross and get closer before crossing her arms across her chest in a defense mechanism.

"What do you want Stefan? We just spent the evening together and you barely said two words to me all night!" She huffed and let her chest rise and fall. She didn't know how to feel about him yet.

"Something has happened to Elena, I need you to come with me, Klaus is back…" He lied perfectly well and the panic he saw rise in Caroline pleased him. She was taking it and as she nodded and took his hand he led her to a car waiting. She fumbled inside and turned her head. She gasped as the grip Stefan had on her arm became unbearable and her eyes met his…

"Klaus." Caroline whispered.

"Nice to see you again Caroline." Klaus said back, sarcasm dripping from his words and a slight smirk forming his lips. "Very nice to see you."

**AN: Oh i know, i'm sorry I just cant help it with the cliff hangers. haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys, thanks for your reviews and alerts, sorry this chapter has taken a long time, i'm in the middle of moving home so everything is a little mental here. This is a short update, so sorry it doesn't include much.**

Caroline shifted as her consciousness returned. She blinked hard trying to remember where she was and how she got there. The images flooded her mind and she gasped as she remembered the casual look of Klaus and a slightly worried look on Stefan's face. That bastard, she thought as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, floor to ceiling steel walls and a small light coming from behind her. She cast a downwards shadow onto the floor in front of her so the window must have been above her head and small. She tried to move her arms and legs but she was bolted to the chair. She heard the door unbolting and then she was being pulled out of the room backwards. She took note of the rooms she passes and although she was still struggling with the effects of what she thought was vervain and magic she knew she could retrace her steps should she need to.

She reached a large room with very high walls and a large stone centerpiece. She swallowed deeply, someone or something was getting sacrificed and she knew it.

"Stefan." Klaus spoke and Caroline whipped her head to see where they were. "Go get them."

Elena was sat looking at the photo of her and Damon in times square. Her eyes didn't focus on the beautiful man in the photo, or herself gripping him lovingly but the stone original eyeing them in the distance. Elena had looked at the other New York photos from that trip, studying every face to see if he was in any others. Nothing. Just this one photo.

She heard the ring of her door and she pulled herself away to press the intercom button. She saw the screen and Stefan's face staring back at her. He looked panicked.

"Damon, its Stefan." She called before pressing the button.

"Let him up, I want to kill that idiot." Damon said as he floated into the room. Elena looked back at Stefan as he rang the bell a second time.

"Come up." Elena said as she pressed the intercom.

Stefan flew into the room like he was out of breath, he ran his hand through his hair and paced before glancing at the image Elena had left on the screen. His eyes widened and then pierced into Elena.

"I wasn't exactly honest with you both." Elena and Damon didn't say a word, they simply waited for him to spit out the truth. Elena could see the cogs turning in Damon's head and she hoped Stefan would hurry with his explanation before Damon ripped his head off. "Ive been tracking Klaus since you turned. I knew you turned and I hoped my letter would sway you to that decision." Elena took a shallow breath and remembered her feelings when she had first read the letter. She had desperately wanted to remember her and Damon, she wanted it to be real and give Damon what he deserved; to be her first choice. His letter had only fueled the stubborn fire burning in the pit of her belly and ultimately re-reading the letter constantly had driven her to eventually touch the subject with Damon. And here she was, faced with a bemusing problem.

"And why were you tracking Klaus?" Damon asked unimpressed.

"Because he was watching Elena." Stefan paused as his eyes met Elena's. "When you turned he had no clue. You had about 20 years before he finally accepted that you were no longer human." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"What has me being human got to do with Klaus?" She asked as she tipped her head.

"When I left, I made a deal with him. He needs you to make hybrids. I bargained for your temporary freedom IF I could convince you to stay human. I knew Id have maybe a few years before you would turn for him, but all I wanted was time." The three vampires shifted from foot to foot as Stefan spoke quickly. "He needed you human, with human blood to perform the ritual. The thing is, his witches kept... dying when they tried to harvest his power. Bonnie refused to help him and had the power to kill him so he decided to wait for her descendants hoping one of them would be a black witch. He was lucky with Lola. After Klaus realised you turning was in his benefit and only bought him more time he left you alone, made me check in now and then all the while I'm trying to figure out his plans. He has Caroline and he wants me to lure you and Damon to rescue her, but in reality he wants Damon dead and Elena human again. He's planning a sacrifice." Stefan said seriously.

"Well he was probably getting angsty not having one for what, a hundred plus years." Damon replied sarcastically. "So why are you telling us all this and where is Caroline?" Damon added.

"I'm telling you this because I'm your brother, and I'm sick of hiding and running and existing. I want to live Damon. Caroline is in the abandoned prison near the witches house. He has Lola harnessing their power to turn you back human. They want sacrifices in return."

"Well lets go. Lets go now." Elena said firmly as two sets of eyes looked back at her angrily.

**I hope you liked this even though it was a short update. I just didn't want to split the action... sorry if the story doesn't make sense, i'm not using a beta. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo sorry for leaving this update for so long. I moved house and I've had no time for anything, I'm so far behind with my reading and writing that this has taken much longer than needed. Just to let you know, I have 12,000 words written for a new fic that I want to finish before I start posting which is an AU all human delena fic - I really don't want to let you down with that like I have with this story. I also have another idea for a long one shot think walking dead meets tvd. There is one more chapter of this fic before its all wrapped up. Thanks for your support!**

Lola chanted words Caroline had never heard before as she dropped items into a candle flame, the room was dark and the smell of vervain was overpowering. Sparks flew into the air as Lola raised her voice and took the candle over to Klaus. The hybrid was sat calmly in a chair looking smug as usual. Caroline felt woozy and sedated but she was not restrained anymore, she had passed out again after leaving her original room and now, she was sat on the floor, arms and legs free, something which Klaus had consciously done, and Caroline was thankful for. He looked over to her now, and their eyes met. He had always had a soft spot for her, and even now, in this dreadful and epic moment, the soft spot was still clearly evident. Caroline climbed to her feet, stumbling slightly and took a few steps towards Klaus. She felt the magic in the air, but couldn't deny the pull to Klaus that was making her toes tingle in anticipation.

"Join me Caroline." Klaus almost whispered. The message mixed and confusing, as Caroline didn't think he meant for her to sit with him. She moved closer and he took her hand. She didn't pull away and was only pulled deeper into his eyes.

He savagely ripped open her arm with a small blade and held the wound open enough to collect her blood in a small vile. "Caroline, you are my sacrifice, be nice." Klaus said without emotion. Caroline grimiced and cried out weakly at the cut

"Im going to die?" Caroline asked in reply, confusion written across her face.

"No dear, but you belong to me now, you will do as I say. You know me Caroline, I'm a fan of loop holes." He smiled and stroked her face as the vile spilled full with Caroline's blood.

Stefan looked back at Elena and Damon, he didn't have a clue how the next moments were going to play out, but Elena looked determined and his brother looked like he was about to lose the love of his life. They walked through the building and came to a large door. Stefan paused, looked over to Damon, and waited for the little head nod that gave him permission to push the heavy door open. Inside Damon saw Caroline, head tipped in a trance and her hand in Klaus'.

"Ah, the main event have arrived." Klaus shouts as Damon, Elena and Stefan entered the room and immediately felt the effects of the magic. Lola is still chanting, blood dripping from her nose and an awful look on her face.

Damon clutched at his throat, an overwhelming thirst burning away at the skin made him roar out. His ears picked up the faint gasp of Elena and his eyes flew open in desperation. She was staring at Klaus, hands clutching her throat.

"That burning will pass, its just all the magic in the air." Klaus said with the flick of his wrist. Caroline then remembered she had passed out with the pain when she had first entered the room, and questioned why her memories were patchy. Her eyes met Elena who was standing tall, throwing everything she had into being as strong as possible. Damon was on his knees now, his eyes barely open.

Elena tipped her head back and let out a scream. Then re-focused her eyes on Klaus as her ragged breaths escaped into the room.

"You can do it now Lola." Klaus said casually. Lola lifted the vile of Caroline's blood and pored it into the candle flame. As soon as she did Elena fell to her knees. Damon reached out but felt darkness creep into his mind. He looked towards Stefan who was out cold and then over to Caroline who looked completely traced, this was not happening was all he could reply before darkness took over and he fell unconscious.

Elena started shaking, the burning spread outwards until every inch of her skin felt like a thousand degrees. She couldn't cry out or move as her insides felt like they were being replaced by something weaker. Her heart beat faster in her chest and echoed in her ears louder than anything she had ever heard before. Her hands gave out under her weight and she landed in a heap on the floor as the pain became almost unbearable. The shakes turned into convulsions and the sickness feeling took over, dry heaves escaping Elena's throat.

Klaus smiled as he looked on Elena's body changing from vampire to human and secretly hoped it would work. Caroline didn't move, but he noticed a single tear escape her eye and roll down her pretty cheek.

Caroline was trapped, completely mesmerised by some kind of magic yet her mind was in overdrive panicking for Elena. She watched as Elena fell to the ground, and as her own gut started to turn she saw Elena grab for hers with both hands in complete agony. She wanted to wake from the nightmare.

"Why are you doing this." Damon croaked as he regained consciousness. He didn't feel hungry anymore and the effects of the magic were almost all gone. He felt strong and angry, not a mix to play with. He saw Elena and wished he could stop this all but he knew if he intervened now, Elena would almost positively die. He looked at Lola and the witch gave him a pleading look, she was planning something and Klaus had no clue. He nodded slightly and she gave him a sad smile. "Wait" was all she mouthed before Damon risked everything and put his complete trust in a witch that he shouldn't trust. But something told him he had to, he had a feeling wash over him that someone else was around, Bonnie, and that calmed him just a little as Klaus approached Elena.

Elena was still shaking but it seemed whatever she was going through was complete. Klaus pulled her to her feet and caressed her face.

"Elena is now human Damon, a fragile little human, so please don't try anything. I want some of her blood. And I will continue to take her blood everyday for the foreseeable future. I will turn her again when I have enough and repeat this process again when I need more of her human blood. You can not have her anymore, she is mine to keep. Caroline as well." Klaus spoke so perfectly like he was telling an innocent child a story that Damon really didn't know what to do. Lola sensed his uneasy stance ready to pounce at any moment. She gave a little shake of her head and held out her palm slightly signaling for Damon to be patient.

Stefan was still out cold. Caroline was still locked in place unable to move.

Klaus lowered his head and bit into his wrist, thrusting it into Elena's mouth for her to drink a little of his blood as he did. She gasped a little but didn't struggle. Lola mouthed "Not Yet" to Damon and he reluctantly watched as Klaus smiled with his own blood on his lips.

"You'll stay human now with my blood in your gut." Klaus smiled again and Elena let the realisation hit her like a train. She was human. She was feeling the pain of Klaus' grip on her wrist and felt the dripping sweat down her heaving chest, the air burned in her lungs, not in her throat and she felt weak. Very weak.

"What happens now." Elena whispered.

"You are both so full of questions. Now you come with me, and the Salvatore brothers die. Simple." He paused and turned to Lola. "Lola, work your... magic honey." She gave him an innocent smile in return and nodded.

She began chanting again, only different this time and Caroline felt the magic disappear from her limbs. She felt the hold slowly wear off and a cold spread throughout her limbs cleansing her of the power. Klaus stepped back and began to clutch at his throat. Lola was working her magic, on Klaus, not Damon or Stefan. He was slowly sinking to the floor and Elena could only push herself away from him weakly.

"What are you doing!?" Klaus shouted across the room, his groans and shouts becoming frantic. He growled loudly, feeling the burning spread through his chest.

"Now, Damon, please rip out his heart." Lola said to Damon and without finishing her sentence Damon had lept across the room and tackled Klaus to the floor. Klaus fought back, although weakened, still very strong. He bit into Damon's shoulder and tumbled backwards as Damon cried out as his hand sunk into Klaus' chest. He felt his fingers grip around his hybrid heart and started to pull. Klaus gripped his wrist and gasped between struggles.

"Ive bitten you Damon, you'll die. Quickly." Klaus laughed but Damon didn't care. He bit into Klaus and drank. Klaus kept laughing as Damon pulled away, the poison taste of Klaus' blood burning his mouth. He coughed a little and cleared his throat.

"Oh look, I'm cured. Again." Damon said sarcastically through gritted teeth as Klaus tightened his grip.

"I'm no longer the cure Damon. Elena is. And as she is human, you must drain her to live. A life for a life. You'll die very painfully with hybrid blood in your system Damon." he spat out his last words with venom, his eyes fluttering as Damon growled and pulled again, this time pulling his heart straight from his chest. Klaus tumbled backwards, his lifeless body slamming against the concrete in slow motion as Damon looked at his hand holding Klaus' heart.

Damon's eyes began to blur as he fell backwards himself, he saw Elena's face, emotion fully seeping from her eyes and mouth, she was blinking wildly and shouting but he couldn't hear, he suddenly felt very weak, and very sick, he knew this feeling all too well and the realisation hit him as his head hit the floor. Eyes fell above him, Elena, Caroline, Lola. He almost smiled at the irony of dying with three women above him, but all he could focus on was the devastation in Elena's eyes. She looked utterly broken.

"You need to drink Damon." Elena said frantically, pulling his body into her arms. He shook his head in protest, wanting her to let him die.

"Let me die." Damon managed.

"I've lived 100 years with you Damon. Everything I've experienced with you I cherish, but you need to live, because I couldn't live without you." Elena let the tears fall freely as she struggled to hold Damon's body with her fragile human arms.

"No! I can't live without you Elena! Let. Me. Die." Damon struggled with his words again, he had no fight left.

"Yes you can, you have, and you'll live again without me." She bit down on her cheek hard and wiped her finger inside her mouth, pressing it to Damon's lips she felt his fangs appear under the soft skin and closed her eyes as she raised his head to her neck.

"I love you Damon Salvatore, more than I love life." She let a final tear slip down her face as Damon bit and started to drink. He was lifeless and this was his natural survival instinct and no matter how much he tried to pull away Elena put every single ounce of strength she had left into keeping him in place, where she knew he had to stay. In her arms.

**Hope you liked this chapter... only another one to go (I think)**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the new alerts and subscribes... Would have loved a few more reviews to let me know what you liked or didn't like as it really helps, otherwise I'm guessing completely. BUT I've decided this will be the last chapter and then I'll make it a nice round 10 chapters with a look into the future. Enjoy!

Damon's eyes fluttered open as he gasped for a breath he so desperately needed. Stefan was sobbing above him gently stroking his hair. He felt a pain in his chest and his hand throbbed with pain.

"Elena." Damon croaked. Trying weakly to fight out of Stefan's arms.

"She's gone Damon. She's gone." Stefan whispered and held his brother closer, squeezing his body into his and covering his face with his chest. Damon pushed but couldn't move.

"I can't breathe Stefan, please, you're hurting me." Damon said in panic and Stefan pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"What!" Stefan said in response letting his arms relax as Damon pulled himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his hand and hisses at the agony of what he suspected we're a few broken fingers from punching through Klaus' chest, only they weren't healing, they were hurting like hell. "How do you feel Damon?" Stefan said with an urgency.

"Like I've just gone 12 rounds." Then it hit him hard, the confusion of the moment, the realisation of the low sobs of Caroline behind him, the horror look of Lola looking on and the dull ache in his heart. "Like I'm human." Damon whispered in agony and scrabbled to his feet, turning to Caroline to see her cradling Elena.

Elena's face was white as porcelain and her features relaxed and almost at peace apart from the bite marks in her neck and her blood soaked shirt. Damon fell to his knees at Elena's side and pulled her body into his arms. Caroline cried uncontrollably now placing her hands over her mouth as Stefan pulled her back and into his chest.

Damon raised his eyebrows, trying desperately to stop the tears from pouring from his eyes, his vision was blurry and his hands trembled as he blinked away to see what he so desperately needed to see. His chest heaved and the air burned his lungs more fiercly than any torture he had experienced as a vampire. He fumbled trying to focus. His hand gripped around hers and he felt for the ring he was pleading she was wearing. Jeremy's ring.

His fingers connected with the cold metal and his heart beat just a little bit faster. A small satisfied breath escaped his lips as his body sunk at the discovery.

Damon hadn't left her side. Elena's now healed body lay peacefully in their bed, still asleep, still technically dead. Damon hadn't spoken, or eaten for 2 days. He was human, and fading very fast, but no amount of pleading from Stefan would make Damon tear his eyes away from Elena. He was stuck in limbo until she came out of hers.

Stefan leaned on the doorframe, another plate of food in his hand. He felt utterly hopeless and stuck in his own limbo waiting for Damon to come to some sense. He walked towards the bed and placed a hand on Damon's back. Damon didn't move.

"Please eat. I really don't want to watch you die again. And I couldn't bare to tell Elena that you didn't eat while she was recovering. She'll be real mad with you when she wakes up." Stefan said softly, letting Damon soak in his words. "She loves you Damon, she wanted you to live, don't let her wish fade away."

Damon listened as Stefan left the room and walk down the hallway. Even being human he could still hear his brothers leather boots on the old carpet. His eyes glanced at the bowl of food and bread on the side table and his mouth watered. It was his favourite stew that momma used to make and he knew Stefan had been cooking all day. He reached over and took the spoon from the bowl, lifting it to his mouth he took his first mouthful of food since becoming human again. It tasted perfect. Like a winters day by the fire. He closed his eyes and let the emotion overtake him. His insides felt warm and contented and for the first time since his momma died he felt her warmth spread throughout his limbs, stroking all his problems away like only a mother could. He felt warm hands stroke his hair, cup his cheek and pull his body into a familiar embrace.

His eyes shot open and met Elena's beautiful brown orbs, glistening with tears that matched his own rolling down his cheeks. Her eyebrows had pulled together and as her chest heaved she let out a joyful sob as her lips slammed into Damon's with such ferocity that they both tumbled backwards and onto the floor with a thud. Elena groaned and remembered that she was no longer unbreakable.

"Ouch" Elena said softly as she picked herself up slightly. Damon pushed his hand over her ear and through her hair to pull her back into his kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought you wouldn't wake up." Damon whispered on her lips.

"I couldn't leave you. I love you Damon." Elena said kissing his lips again.

"And I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Damon said with a small smile. Tears had gathered in his eyes and started to fall over his rosy cheeks. He looked so different. So human.

"You're blushing Damon. Blushing. How?" Elena asked with a confused tone to her whisper. Damon smiled and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced with beautiful synchronicity, impressing every fibre of their body, described as one, together.

"We're both human Elena. By some weird and wonderful magic, we're both human again." Damon let out a little breath and let his eyebrows relax under Elena's unforgettable stare. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes wide and her chest was slowly and steadily rising and falling. She looked innocent and utterly beautiful. Her skin was flushed, eyes bright and she smelled like strawberry peach bubblebath. She was perfect.

"You really are beautiful Elena." She smiled the biggest smile before slamming her lips into Damon's again this time letting her hands grab his, letting this fingers intertwine.

Damon lifted her in his arms, her legs wrapped around him as their lips roamed to cheeks, necks, ears and collar bone. Elena gasped as Damon nipped at her neck, playfully reminding her of their passed form. She had shed her pj bottoms without thought and noticed she was wearing no underwear within seconds. Damon undid his own jeans and let them fall to his ankles. Everything was frantic, untidy, lazy until she felt Damon at her entrance. She slowed and looked up into Damon's eyes. He kissed her slowly, pulled away and looked back into her eyes as he pushing himself into her heat. She was warm, then hot and unbearably tight. Elena groaned and let her head fall back as Damon kissed her throat with open kisses.

She felt him move inside her, hitting the sweet spot so perfectly she thought she couldn't breathe. Damon picked up the speed and intensity slamming into her again and again. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and his toes tingled as Elena moaned loudly. Her body was covered in a satisfied layer of sweat and the sweetest sounds were escaping her throat. She sounded like an angel. He lowered them down onto the bed where her head rested perfectly to allow her hair to fall around her like a halo.

Damon moaned as Elena let her orgasm explode. His back felt her nails, his ears heard her gasps, his manhood felt her walls clench so tight that he felt his own orgasm explode and spill into the woman that makes his heart beat strong and fast and has the power to set the butterflies in his stomach free into the room around them. He felt complete.

"I love you Elena." Damon said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"And I love you, my sweet soulmate, more than you'll ever know." She echoed his words from earlier as she cupped his face. She let their lips touch tenderly while she closed her eyes, content completely.

The end.

Well... kinda...I have one final chapter for you after this that will take a look into the future. Also I have another fic that is almost complete and ready to post that is AU all human and a lovey dovey kinda fic.


End file.
